YANG TERLUPAKAN
by SachiMalff
Summary: Berat adalah ketika kita diharuskan memilih satu dari dua opsi tentang cinta. Tentang tinggal atau pergi. tentang bebas atau tersakiti. Oneshot abal penyalur kegalauan. BadSummmary!


Disclaimer : Aunty Joanne K rowling. Tak ada yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini kecuali kesenangan pribadi dan kelegaan karena kegalauan saya tersalurkan /plakplak/

Warning : Slash, gaje, abal, aneh, typo everywhere~

"Jangan pergi lagi," ujarnya lirih sambil tetap memegang tangan dingin Draco.

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa. Maaf," jawabnya pelan. Sepelan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi pasangannya. Sepelan jeritan yang disamarkan dalam hati keduanya.

**YANG TERLUPAKAN – SACHIMALFF**

**HARRY POTTER – JK ROWLING**

**.**

**.**

**HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY**

**DMHPDMHPDMHP**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter merasa risih ketika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan. Jijik? Heran? Bingung? Entahlah—

Namun kini dia memilih untuk tak terlalu peduli. Instingnya meneriakinya untuk tetap berjalan terus. Karena dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Semakin cepat dia pergi dari keramaian itu, maka akan semakin lega dia.

"Harry—" sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Namun dia terlalu malas untuk sekadar menoleh kebelakang. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari Kementrian ini, menjauh dari semua sorot tajam para pegawai dan pengunjung disana.

"Harry! Tunggu dulu, Harry..." suara itu kembali memanggil nama depannya. Dan dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sebelum—

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan kanannya. "Hermione," ujar Harry lirih. Wanita cantik dengan iris almond dan rambut cokelat bergelombang itupun tersenyum lemah menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujarnya.

Harry menghela napas panjang. "Bicaralah."

Sejenak, Hermione nampak sedang berpikir. "Emm—mungkin tidak disini, Harry."

Harry menyipitkan matanya. Namun, karena dia sudah semakin risih dengan pandangan orang-orang, dia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Hermione.

Dan mereka langsung menuju ke sebuah kafe _muggle _di kawasan jantung kota London setengah jam kemudian. Panas kopi yang masih mengepul di cangkir mereka masing-masing baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa, sebenarnya, Mione?" tanya Harry langsung pada topik pembicaraan, tanpa sempat menyesap kopi hitam pesanannya.

Hermione mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap Harry lekat-lekat. "Ada suatu hal yang harus kujelaskan padamu, Harry."

"Jelaskan kalau begitu," desak Harry. Matanya menatap Hermione tajam.

Sang wanita dihadapannya itupun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengutarakan apa maksud pembicaraan itu.

"Harry... Kukira kau tahu gosip yang beredar di kalangan para penyihir saat i—"

"Itu bukan gosip. Itu kenyataan. Dan—ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Hermione kembali menghela napas panjang. Dipegangnya erat-erat cangkir kopinya. "Ya—tapi... Apa kau tahu, bahwa semua berita itu begitu berdampak besar pada keselamatanmu sendiri?"

Harry mengernyit heran mendengar kalimat Hermione barusan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Harry, dengan adanya berita bahwa kau dan Draco menjalin hubungan khusus, itu akan sangat membahayakan keselamatanmu. Bayangkan berapa Death Eater yang akan memburu kalian, mereka pasti akan segera menetapkan Draco sebagai sasaran target mereka karena dianggap berkhianat dan pas—"

"Death Eater sudah tak ada," sela Harry. Matanya menatap nyalang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diluaran sana, melalui jendela kaca dibelakang Hermione.

"Sebagian, ya, tapi banyak juga yang masih berkeliaran diluar, Harry. Tak mengertikah kau..."

"Aku sangat amat mengerti akan keadaan ini, Mione. Tapi—jika kau pikir itu adalah salah satu alasan dan trik kalian-kalian semua untuk memisahkan aku dan Draco, kura—"

"Harry!" pekik Hermione kaget. "Ak—kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu?! Aku tak pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu! Merlin, Harry... Kami hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu!"

Harry mendengus mencela. Kilat matanya menyorotkan kedinginan. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, Mione? Dengan beberapa celaan dari orang-orang itu, kalian semua... Dan aku tak habis pikir, kapan mereka akan berhenti mencoba memisahkan kami?!"

Hermione tercekat. Kalimatnya menggantung di tenggorokan, membuatnya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar.

"Mereka tak pernah tahu betapa sulitnya memendam perasaan dari hadapan publik hanya karena hubungan yang kita jalani begitu... tak normal," ujar Harry lirih. Dia menunduk memandang cangkir berisi kopi hitamnya yang mulai dingin, belum tersentuh.

Kemudian hening.

Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi mesin tik dari konter yang berada dibelakang Harry dan perbincangan dari beberapa pengunjung lain disana.

"Harry..."

"..."

"Jujur saja. Kami hanya tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Karena dengan bersama Malfoy, kau sama saja dengan memancing pasukan ular untuk menerkammu..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry tajam.

"Lucius Malfoy masih hidup, Harry. Ingat itu! Dan ingatkah kau jika dia tak merestui hubunganmu dengan—" jeda, Hermione baru sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, lalu buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf," lanjutnya.

Harry menunduk lagi. Dia merasa matanya memanas. Hatinya seakan teriris mendengar kenyataan yang kembali dipaparkan oleh Hermione barusan. Kalimat itu memang benar. Dan Harry tak pernah ingin mengingat kenyataan itu lagi.

"Harry, aku minta maaf..." ujar Hermione lirih, sambil menggenggam tangan Harry.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Harry sambil mengangguk pelan. "Aku begitu paham akan apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu konsekuensi akan ini semua. Aku paham jika ayah dan ibunya tak pernah sudi menerimaku. Aku tahu semuanya selalu berbisik mencelaku dibelakangku. Aku selalu tahu sorotan tajam mereka dibalik punggungku..."

Satu butir airmata jatuh dari ujung bola mata Hermione. Di antara isaknya, dia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sahabat didepannya itu, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa dia tak seharusnya memedulikan itu semua.

"Pecinta sesama jenis, rasa irasional, tak normal, aneh, dan lain sebagainya—itu semua, menyakitkan... Apakah tak ada sebuah ruang, Mione? Ruang kecil, saja... Untuk kami dapat menghargai rasa cinta di antara kami? Kami butuh kebahagiaan itu, Mione. Kami butuh..." ujar Harry, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak terlihat begitu rapuh. Suaranya tetap tegas, pandangan matanya tetap fokus kearah cangkir kopinya. Sementara Hermione masih terisak pelan.

Siang itu, di antara dedaunan yang gugur dan beterbangan ditiup oleh angin, dua orang yang bersahabat itu saling berbicara tentang keadaan. Keadaan yang mendesak, yang mengakibatkan seorang Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, anak yang berhasil mengalahkan The Dark Lord, jatuh terjerembab dalam sebuah pusaran kehidupan yang menyudutkannya pada dua pilihan. Bersembunyi dan bahagia, atau lepas dan tersakiti hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di kafe di kawasan _muggle _itu, Hermione nampak tak pernah lagi menyinggung tentang hubungan Harry dan Draco. Bahkan ketika Ron menanyakan perihal bagaimana tanggapan Harry ketika Hermione menasehatinya, sang wanita yang sebentar lagi berganti marga menjadi Weasley itupun menolak untuk berbicara.

Bahkan, ketika teman sekantornya dan para bawahannya sedang menggosipkan perihal hubungan Draco dan Harry, Hermione jelas-jelas menegur mereka dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa ini adalah jam kerja, bukan jam untuk menggosip.

Hermione sadar. Sadar oleh kata-kata Harry sendiri. Bahwa cinta itu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Cinta takkan pernah bisa memilih satu pilihan jika disodorkan beberapa pilihan. Karena itu akan sangat berdampak besar untuk hati setiap orang yang menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Dan Hermione lebih dari tahu, jika Harry berani mengambil satu opsi itu. Dia mengambil satu dari yang dua pilihan terberat.

Yaitu bertahan.

Bertahan mencintai ditengah-tengah ketidakmungkinan menjalani itu semua. Ditambah dengan kemustahilan akan mendapat restu dari kedua Malfoy senior dan dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Karena itu, Hermione sadar. Bahwa yang Harry butuhkan sekarang hanyalah dukungan. Dan dia tahu, dia adalah orang yang paling mungkin untuk mendukungnya.

"Mione..."

Hermione menoleh kearah tunangannya, Ron Weasley. Dilihatnya lelaki itu sedang memegang sebuah surat kabar yang dia yakin benar adalah Daily Prophet. Ron langsung menyerahkan surat kabar itu pada Hermione.

"_The Boy Who Lived dan Draco Malfoy Terpaksa Berhenti Bermain-Main dengan Cinta. Roman Picisan Aneh dari Sang Pahlawan._

_Draco Malfoy, putera tunggal dari Lucius Malfoy, pengusaha tersukses abad ini, kembali menggemparkan dunia sihir dengan kabar terbarunya. Kali ini dia kembali membawa sebuah berita yang tak kalah mengejutkan setelah beberapa minggu lalu datang dengan sebuah berita bahwa dia tengah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Sang-Pahlawan-Penyelamat-Dunia-Sihir; Harry James Potter. Draco Malfoy, menurut sumber terpercaya kami yang namanya tak ingin disebutkan, dikabarkan akan melaksanakan pertunangannya dengan seorang gadis cantik berketurunan pure-blood bernama Astoria Greengrass. Akankah ini adalah akhir dari kisah cinta main-main Harry Potter? Atau ini semua hanyalah settingan dari Harry sendiri? Agar namanya kembali membumbung setelah sekian lama tak terdengar berita kehebohannya?"_

"Daily Prophet, sampah seperti biasa!" ujar Hermione geram. Ron mengernyit heran melihat kemarahan Hermione.

"Err—Mione..."

"Bisa-bisanya si Skeeter itu menulis sampah tak berguna semacam ini! Mana mungkin Malfoy akan tunangan dengan—siapa itu tadi? Greengrass?!" ujarnya marah.

Ron mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Err—bukankah itu bagus?"

Hermione mendelik kearah Ron. "Bagus?"

Ron mengangguk tak yakin. Hermione berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Bagus darimananya?"

"Yah—dengan dia bertunangan dengan gadis lain, Harry akan melupakannya dan dia takkan tersiksa lebih dari ini..."

"Itu! Itu! Itulah sebenarnya yang akan membuat Harry tersiksa seumur hidup! Tak bisa mempertahankan cintanya! Sadarlah, Ron! Inilah yang dipilih Harry! Draco Malfoy yang dipilih Harry!"

"Tapi, Mione..."

"Tapi apa? Harry sudah dewasa, dan aku pikir dia sudah saatnya bahagia! Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia bisa bahagia dengan Malfoy, dan kita sudah bertindak sangat jahat dengan menekannya seperti ini! Tak pernah memberi mereka kesempatan!"

Ron terhenyak. Kemudian duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya, memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang bilang cinta butuh penjelasan. Orang bilang cinta sejati bakal menemukan rintangan yang begitu sulit dulu sebelum bisa bahagia seutuhnya.

Namun Harry tak pernah menyangka jika rintangan yang dimaksud akan seberat ini.

Tangannya mengepal erat, terasa dingin pada keduanya. Matanya menatap lantai flat sewaannya dengan tatapan kosong. Hampa. Dingin.

Disebelahnya, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina. Didepannya, ada dua cangkir kopi hitam dengan masing-masing cangkir berwarna hijau dan merah. Sia-sia saja. Kopi itu sudah dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama dianggurkan. Entah sudah berapa lama dibiarkan begitu saja dengan keheningan disana.

Draco Malfoy nampak pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Hening.

Keheningan itu begitu menusuk hati masing-masing. Draco benci keadaan seperti itu. Dia benci keheningan yang menyesakkan itu. Dia benci hidup ini. Dia benci takdir yang seolah menyudutkannya pada pilihan-pilihan sulit ini.

"Harry..." mulut itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Memanggil lirih sebuah nama yang sangat ingin dia panggil selamanya. Namun sang pemilik nama hanya diam. Membeku. Membatu. Hanya beberapa kedipan mata dan napas yang teratur yang menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup, bahwa jiwanya masih disana. Namun entah bagaimana dengan hatinya—

"Harry, kita harus bicara..."

"Bicara saja."

Draco mengusap wajahnya lesu. "Kumohon, Harry..."

Dan Harry tetap tak bergeming. Membuat Draco sangat-sangat bingung.

"Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus-terusan," ujar Draco memberanikan dirinya. Dia bahkan tak berani menatap Harry. Matanya terpaku pada lantai flat Harry. Dia terlalu takut, terlalu sakit bila harus melihat Harry. Yang bahkan tak bisa dimilikinya. Walau dia mau, walau dia ingin...

"Kau harus tahu, semua ini untukmu..." lanjutnya.

Harry tertawa satir, membuat Draco tersentak kaget, kemudian memandangnya. Tawa yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dalam intonasinya. Dan itu membuat Draco semakin terluka.

"Untukku?" tanya Harry. "Kau bilang untukku?"

Draco ingin menulikan telinganya. Dia ingin pergi jauh, agar rasa sakit dalam setiap kalimat Harry barusan tak melukainya lagi.

"Apanya yang untukku? Kau hanya membunuhku dengan memutuskan ini semua..."

Draco tercekat. "Harry, kau tak mengerti..."

"Aku sungguh mengerti. Aku sungguh mengerti, Draco. Betapa mereka selama ini menganggapku aneh, menganggapku menaruh ramuan cinta padamu, menganggapku menaruh ilmu hitam agar kau suka padaku, dan dugaan-dugaan lainnya. Aku sungguh mengerti jika mereka menghujatku karena akulah pahlawan abnormal mereka!" ujar Harry sambil menatap nyalang wajah Draco yang juga menatapnya.

Draco membisu.

"Kau yang tak mengerti," ujar Harry sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau tak mengerti bagaimana selama ini aku berusaha untuk kita, untuk rasa yang kausebut cinta. Bagaimana selama ini aku berusaha yakin jika suatu saat keajaiban akan kembali berpihak padaku, menaruh setitik kebahagiaan itu pada kita, lalu kita bahagia tanpa ada embel-embel hinaan dan cacian atau terhalang restu orang terdekat..."

Draco menggeleng lemah. "Bukan seperti itu..."

"Lalu seperti apa!" bentak Harry. Matanya memerah, ingin sekali dia menangis, namun tak bisa. Terlalu banyak kepedihan yang takkan bisa dilukiskan hanya dengan airmata.

Draco mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Harry, kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang dulu mampu menenangkan segala keresahan pemuda didekapannya itu.

Lama mereka berpelukan, membiarkan denting jam dan rintik air hujan yang mengisi kekosongan dan keheningan di antara mereka.

Lalu Draco melepaskan pelukan itu. Hanya untuk menatap wajah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Untuk sekali lagi menatap cahaya indah emerald dari kedua bola mata yang kerap membuatnya takjub itu.

Dan sebuah ciuman hangat diberikannya pada Harry. Ciuman sepenuh hati, pertanda akan kasih sayang yang dia berikan hanya untuk seorang Harry Potter. Ciuman yang menentramkan keduanya sejenak.

Lalu ciuman itu terhenti.

Emerald itu menatap abu-abu.

"Aku akan menunggu keajaiban," ujar Harry.

Draco menggeleng pelan sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, kalau begitu."

Draco masih menggeleng.

"Aku akan berjuang sendiri mempertahankan ini semua."

Masih sebuah gelengan yang dia dapatkan. "Jangan memaksakan diri lebih dari ini, Harry. Ini semua demi kebahagiaanmu. Kejarlah wanita lain diluar sana. Kalau kau masih bersamaku, ayahku takkan tinggal diam. Beberapa pelahap maut menghubungi kami kemarin. Mereka bilang dia sangat kecewa denganku. Dan ayahku bilang... ayahku bilang..."

Sunyi.

"...ayahku bilang bahwa kisah kita hanya gosip murahan."

Tak ada isak tangis, namun tangan Draco yang menelakup pada kedua pipi Harry merasakan ada cairan yang terjatuh dari kedua emerald indah itu.

Dipandanginya wajah Harry. Menangis. Tanpa suara. Bahkan menangispun dalam diam. Namun Draco harus kuat. Dia harus mengatakan ini semua pada Harry—

"Dan mereka bilang takkan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kau bersamaku..."

"Aku yang akan membunuh mereka. Aku Auror handal. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka hanya pengecut yang tak mengenal cinta," ujar Harry sambil tertawa pelan, di antara airmata yang tercurah.

Draco menggeleng.

"Mereka bukan hanya satu, lima, atau tujuh. Pelahap maut masih ada banyak, puluhan, Harry. Dan—setelah kematian Voldemort, mereka kembali menghimpun kekuatan untuk mengejarmu. Dan—ditambah berita kita saat ini—aku khawatir mereka akan langsung melakukan serangan..."

"Itu hal terkonyol yang aku tahu," ujar Harry tajam.

Draco mencoba meredam kepedihannya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba mematri ingatan demi ingatannya dengan Harry. Karena tak ada yang bisa memastikan, kapan lagi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini.

"Kau harus menjauh dariku..."

"Tolong. Tolong. Aku minta satu hal padamu. Tolong jangan katakan kalimat itu lagi," pinta Harry. Airmatanya masih mengalir deras, membasahi tangan Draco. "Aku akan lakukan apa saja, tapi jangan suruh aku pergi dari sisimu..."

Draco kembali menggeleng. Dijauhkannya tangannya dari wajah Harry, membuat Harry kembali menunduk lesu.

"Jangan pergi lagi," ujarnya lirih sambil tetap memegang tangan dingin Draco.

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa. Maaf," jawabnya pelan. Sepelan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi pasangannya. Sepelan jeritan yang disamarkan dalam hati keduanya.

Senyap.

Sedetik, dua detik, semenit, lima menit—

Entah berapa lama mereka hanyut dalam pikiran dan keheningan itu.

"Tak ada gunanya lagi," ujar Harry. Draco terhenyak. Dia menatap Harry. Lama.

"Tak ada gunanya lagi aku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal jika kaupun tak pernah berusaha untuk memperjuangkanku. Memperjuangkan rasa yang selama ini selalu kausebut dengan nama cinta," lanjutnya.

Draco memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan sakit hatinya akan kalimat barusan. Dia ingin menyangkalnya, namun hal itu akan semakin memperpanjang masalah, akan semakin membuat keduanya tersiksa—

"Kau dengan segala permainan bodohmu itu. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu, takkan ada kisah semanis ini. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu jika kau hanya akan pergi. Harusnya aku tahu..."

Draco masih terdiam.

"Aku yang selalu bertahan, namun jika akhirnya ini semua yang kau inginkan... Yah—aku bisa apa?" tanya Harry sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Selamat tinggal kalau begitu, Malfoy..."

Draco tercekat begitu mendengar Harry memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Dadanya seakan takkan pernah bisa lebih sakit daripada ini. Dia berusaha memandang wajah Harry, namun kemudian dia merutuki tindakan itu. Karena begitu dilihatnya wajah orang yang sangat dia cintai itu, hatinya malah semakin terluka. Wajah yang penuh dengan jejak airmata itu, mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan, luka, dan kekecewaan dalam waktu yang sama itu—membuatnya mati rasa.

Dan Draco hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia ingin meneriaki kebodohan Harry yang tak mau mengerti alasan dibalik kenapa dia harus meninggalkannya. Namun dia tak bisa. Karena itu akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Dan yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah—Harry yang mau melepasnya, untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

"Semoga berbahagia dengan pertunanganmu."

Dan Harry beranjak dari duduknya. Membuat Draco tersentak, kemudian mau tak mau, dia juga beranjak dari sana.

Hening.

Bahkan Harry tak mau menatap Draco lagi.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Tak ada lagi celoteh tawa atau gurauan-gurauan manis ditiap langkah mereka di flat ini. Yang ada, kini mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Berjalan untuk sebuah perpisahan.

Mereka sampai didepan pintu. Harry membuka pintu itu, mempersilakan Draco untuk keluar secepatnya. Toh, berlama-lamapun, takdir juga takkan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Takdir takkan berpihak pada Harry lagi.

Dan Draco melangkah keluar dari flat yang selama dua tahun penuh ini menjadi saksi bisu akan perjuangan mereka dalam diam. Perjuangan mereka akan sebuah keyakinan yang mereka sebut cinta.

"Selamat tinggal... Malfoy."

Dan pintu itu tertutup. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya salah satu lembaran kisah romansa seorang Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik—

Draco masih terpaku di depan pintu itu. Seakan itu semua hanya mimpi. Seakan itu semua hanya perpisahan singkat seperti biasanya. Seakan itu semua hanya akhir dari kunjungan hariannya seperti biasa. Dia merasa—seakan nanti, besok, besok malam, lusa, atau pada saat akhir pekan, dia akan bisa kesana lagi, membawakan makanan kesukaan Harry, dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk menyesap kopi hitam di depan perapian.

Namun tidak. Yang kali ini benar-benar perpisahan.

Sebuah airmata jatuh dari abu-abu itu. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia telah berpisah dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Sementara di dalam sana, seorang dengan surai hitam berantakan mencoba melafalkan mantra peredam suara agar tangis dan jeritnya tertahan.

Mulai hari itu, Harry Potter tak perlu lagi berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menghindari sorot tajam orang-orang yang menggunjingkannya.

Mulai hari itu, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy berhenti bersembunyi dari hadapan publik. Berhenti menentang takdir. Berhenti bertahan. Berhenti menunggu keajaiban yang tak pernah datang.

_Haruskan aku lari dari kenyataan ini? Pernah ku mencoba 'tuk sembunyi namun senyummu tetap mengikuti._

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N **: Gomeeeen, saya datang dengan fic super pendek dan super duper abal. Saya selesaikan fic ini dalam waktu dua jaam, ngebut karena authornya lagi galau juga /hiks /kokmalahcurhat?/ Lagi pengen memisahkan daddy Dray dan mommy Harry aja /plaks /ditimpuk. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca^^

Oiya, itu kalimat terakhir juga dicomot secara kurangajar dari sebuah lirik lagu dengan judul sama seperti judul iniii~


End file.
